homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dealing with fanon
Moved from Community portal. Now one of moust important thing to make, besides cleaning basic articles (Hiigara, Taiidan, Hiigaran, Kushan) is to clean Encyclopedia Hiigara from fanon informations. Moustly we have huge mess with them. Check for example Sajuuk article. It's almoust good, but only almoust, cause in infobox we have fanon informations, but no needed canon one. For example in Known commander(s) we have Ashoran which is fanon character, but in infobox we haven't got information about weaponry of Sajuuk. At least fanon informations wasn't mixed with canon, and Ashoran War is marked as it should be, yet there are articles with this mixed too. What I would like to see here is to have Fanon splited sightly from canon informations, cause I never seen wikia with more fanon then here, pointing the fact that we haven't got even a half of canon informations in the Library. And here are my ideas what can be done with it: # Moust basic solution: Leave it almoust as it is - where fanon info starts we put fanon, but additionaly we remove fanon informations from infoboxes. # We put fanon into Behind the Scenes section, as it is with Behind the Scenes (check for example Heidi Ernest article), each fanon info as new point. # We put fanon in article, as it was in first proposition, but all fanon info is in template using Dynamic navigation box, so that user have text "Fanon: Name of section" , and show on right, when he click it - he see fanon text. # We take all fanon informations off article, and make subpage, for example: Hiigara is canon article, and Hiigara/fanon is fanon article. In main article would be template leading to fanon, as it is with gallery, for example check Hiigara (template is below infobox). # We remove all fanon from articles, and leave only canon (as it is in Wookieepedia and moust of game wikias). In my opinion allowing to put more fanon into Encyclopedia Hiigara is wrong move, cause then people would rather write what they want, when it's so much to write about homeworld itself. Also it would be wrong, cause there are several mods with their own stories, and even more fanfiction, so it sometimes would be odd to put informations from two, conflicting mods/fanfics. In this or any way: there must be something done to regulate fanon in EH. SkywalkerPL 09:48, 18 April 2007 (UTC) *Speaking as the creator of the current system and indeed, of Encyclopedia Hiigara itself, I have this to say: don't delete the fanon. This is a suggestion of course and wikia is a consensus driven community but hear me out. There's a reason I put it there. There is a huge wealth of fanonical material for the Homeworld universe, which in canon material, is relatively bare. While I recognize the difficulties of maintaining legitimacy and separating canon from fanon I felt that, considering how much a part of the Homeworld community fanon is that it deserved to be a part of this wiki. However, I also recognize that the current system isn't working as well as it should and that it often gets cluttered up. Furthermore, fanonical material doesn't always blend well with itself as fans often have their own interpretations of the universe. Furthermore, I think we need to make it clear that Encyclopedia Hiigara is not a place for fans to use as a soapbox for putting forth their own ideas about the universe. Encyclopedia Hiigara is a reference and all fanonical material must be from elsewhere and not simply invented on the spot. As a result I've decided to go back and sort through the fanonical materials and cut out anything that's simply made up and cross-reference anything that is actually sourced, perhaps adding footnotes. I'm also going to try experimenting with a new format for fanon sections. I'll fill you in when I've come with a format I think works. Niirfa-sa 24:11, 18 April 2007 (UTC) **Wow! Nice to see admin back :) bit late, but still: better then none ;). And coming back to fanon: As you see I tried to give all possible solutions to take care with fanon, not only deleting it, cause it's yet not best solution, as it's quite big contribution in EH with fanon. I see you took 4th way and made Karan Sjet (Legacies) articles - yep, that's good solution and I can fully support it :). Looking forward to see your propositions. SkywalkerPL 14:33, 19 April 2007 (UTC) *Yes, very interesting, SkywalkerPL. Alot of fanon will definitely have to go, especially if it is redundent, or gets sidetracked. but I also think that we shouldn't just erase any fanon on sight, there is very little cannon out there, so I think we should save some. But since we are doing a little spring cleaning anyway, I do agree that serius effort should be put to root out fanon and mark it as such. It is nice to see you're back, Niirfa'sa.--Homeworld Fleet 23:15, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Fanon clean up Project Ok, so here is the way we deal with fanon, based on my proposition (mix of 2 and 4), and what Niirfa-sa started to do already (ps. IT=topic of article): * In articles with fanon we make headline Fanon and there shortcut of whole fanon about IT, similar to what is in Karan S'jet article. * In article IT in fanon we make headlines for each notable fanfic, and describe person there, also if there is many informations about person we make new article named IT (fanfic title), yet it is not required, basic description is fair good enough, remember: IT IS NOT ENCYCLOPEDIA OF HOMEWORLD FANON (golden rule for help article - comming soon) * In articles where fanon is messed with canon, and/or fanon source is unknown - fanon is deleted. Yet it is required to make in change summary (line on bottom of page when editing) info that it's fanon deletion edit (simply put: FANON DELETED), it will make easy for someone else to check if it was made, as should be. * Do not put articles about all fanon stories ever made! Only about few most popular one. * Do not make articles about ships, locations or technology in modpacks/fanon stories. It would make huge mess in whole encyclopedia! I will make soon an article for help pages about fanon in EH with this rules, and add it to projects page, so if any comments: Please, post them now. SkywalkerPL 12:52, 20 April 2007 (UTC)